


An Escape Clause

by jseywrites



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseywrites/pseuds/jseywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight for power between Bea Smith and Franky Doyle in Wentworth Correction Centre reveals a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how well it is received (by the receiver of this 'gift') and inspiration, this might become a multi-chapter story.

**  
**

_Five, four, three, two, one..._

 

Even the voice in her head that’s counting down sounded like it’s panting. Bea’s chest rose up and down steadily, her back on the cold cell floor, both hands by her side. Two more days in isolation and there was no doubt Franky has already claimed her people; but it won’t be for long.The sun rose and set yet twice before the loud clank of metal announced the arrival of the governor. Bea was wide awake since the first peak of sun, but she remained still.

 

“Smith,” the venom dripped, yet Bea took her time to rise, directing a deathly stare at the tight-haired uniformed woman. Instead of being fearful, Fergurson cracked a sly smile. “You should be happy.”

 

Without a word, Bea held her stare and walked out, chin high as she entered the halls of her cell block. Cheers and applauses thunder through the walls despite the loud warnings and threatening glares from the guards.

 

“Welcome back, _Queen_ Bea.” Franky greeted, leaning against Bea’s cell door with folded arms. “Guess I’ll have to surrender my army to you now, eh?” The brunette tilted her chin up in challenge. Bea turned her stare to Franky.

 

“Oi!” one interjected. “I can save both of yer the trouble and send yer both straight to the slots.”

 

“She’s fine,” first words the queen has spoken since she stepped out of her isolation. Franky shifted her weight and grinned triumphantly. The guard released Bea from her cuffs and stared both prisoners down before leaving with a jeering Boomer trailing behind.

 

There was a fearful silence as the two alphas stared each other down. A wave of relief rushed over the block when Bea breaks contact and entered her cell wordlessly. Taking the courtesy of leaving cell doors open as an invitation, Franky’s cheeky grin resurfaced and she turned.

 

“Looks like the _Queen_ would like a word with me,” she announced, then gave a shrug before setting one foot in. The word ‘queen’ was still laced with sarcasm; like Bea nicknamed the governor “Freak”, Franky bestowed the title to the redhead. “Sorry guys, it’s gonn’ be a private chat.” Franky apologised as she pulls the door close. A distinct flash of worry crossed Liz’s face and Doreen held her friend back.

 

“How’s the crowd?” Bea asked flatly, her gaze unmoving from the small window. The governor made it a seemingly irregular schedule of locking Bea and Franky up in the slots to aid in her own control of the prisoners. “Convinced,” Franky confirmed. She made herself at home and flopped down on the bed.

 

“Good.”

 

“Now whadaya so frumpy about, eh?” Franky demanded. “C’mon over ‘ere.” She patted the bed down.

 

Bea turned, slow, then complied. Near enough, Franky grabbed a fistful of red hair and dragged the woman down. “Now, it’s time for ya to gimme what yer owe me.” With a shove, Bea broke free, and against the wall, Franky’s grin grew wider. “Yer wanna shut me ‘p?”

 

“Don’t fuck ‘round with me, Franky,” Bea warned.

 

“Then gimme wha—“ And just like that, the sentence was derailed into a rough kiss.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck, so here is another chapter. Let's see how long this lasts... ;D

It was rough, but by the looks on Liz's and Doreen's faces outside the closed door of Bea's cell, what they thought was happening was very different from what actually was happening inside. 

 

Bea tugged at Franky's dark hair as the brunette fumbles with the drawstrings of the redhead's teal sweatpants. Two seconds and they landed on the metal-framed bed with a crash. One of them grunted, but was quickly silenced by the messy smashing of lips. Franky shoved a hand down the now loosened pants and grinned, satisfied by the loud gasp that Bea couldn't control. 

 

"Do you think they are alright?" Doreen asked, already regretting that she didn't let Liz stop them. But, she was fearful for her both her friend and her unborn child getting caught in the crossfire of two tigers. Liz nodded without turning to face Doreen. 

 

"Bea can take care of herself." She reassured, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

"Funny how no one is worried about you," Bea's raspy voice whispered. 

 

Franky chuckled and ran a wet tongue up the side of Bea's face. Her breath was hot by the side of Bea's ear. "Shut up, Red," she demanded. "We won't know when is the next time we are both out of isolation." 

 

The queen gulped when warm fingers touched the long neglected spot and sent tingling waves of pleasure up her spine. She bit down on her lip and her eyes roll back. 

 

"Enjoy, my queen." Franky whispered into the curly red hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was quick, coupled with occasional crashes that could easily be written off as a scuffle. 

 

Bea wet her lips, chest rising with each slow, deep breath. 

 

"Welcome back," Franky grinned. She eyed the still loosened drawstrings to Bea's pants and pulled out a folded piece of paper well hidden in her bra. "You might want to fix that up," Franky had already taken on an all-business stance. The drug bust had denied Franky of her long-awaited parole and Brayden's murder left Bea no chance of leaving Wentworth, but neither of them would accept their fate. With Harry now gone, Bea can start anew -- Debbie's death had her sketching ideas of outreach programs for drug addicts. 

 

Franky had set her eyes on Bea the moment she walked into Wentworth. Bea's bright red hair stood out from the crowd, but even the loud waves of curls could not hide the killer cheekbones from Franky. When Franky took a closer look, she couldn't decide if she was drawn more to Bea's doe-brown eyes or her smooth, latte skin. And lately, she noticed that Bea's eyes were more than just brown - green and hazel flares gave it a different kind of spunk. 

 

For Bea, she needed Franky for her escape, and she hasn't had sex in the longest time. Forget Harry, forget any flings she could have had if she weren't so busy trying to please her shit husband just to avoid a beating for the night. While Will Jackson seemed to have taken a strange sort of sympathy to her situation, Bea didn't fancy him. He was just one of the people that kept her away from her daughter; too law-abiding. Granted, he understood loss and attended Debbie's funeral when Bea was denied that right, but she never saw him in that light. Besides, sex with Franky was the best she could remember. After the countless times Harry had forced himself onto her, sex to Bea is just that - sex. The only consolation in this arrangement was that it was at least pleasurable. 

 

The redhead took another deep breath before rolling over to adjust her pants. "Alright," she said, trying to hide her breathlessness. "What have you got." 

 

Franky handed her the list - names of grocery suppliers who were eager to earn a quick buck to help them with their cause without questions, schedules of the screws and the in-and-outs of the governor. Bea transcribed the information in code only she would understand and tore the note in half. Franky took one half and crushed it into a ball, a loop-sided grin filled half her face. 

 

"Bon apetit." she held her gaze on Bea as they swallowed the evidence. 

 

"Pleasure doing business with you," Bea said, already tying her hair up in a high pony tail. Franky rubbed her hands together and cracked her neck. This time, it was Bea's turn to get just a bit more bruised up than Franky. 

 

Franky drew her fist back and struck hard across Bea's face, careful to avoid her eye. Her knuckles stung from the impact. A line of red ran across Bea's cheek and she could already feel the throbbing pain that signified the beginning of a swelling. 

 

"You've been working out," Bea commented, rolling up her sleeves. 

 

"Just so you know, this is my favourite bra." Franky gave a cheeky grin before Bea ripped the white tank top, leaving fresh scratches across the brunette's arm and chest. 

 

"Now fuck off!" Bea bellowed. The prisoners that stood by curiously scattered back into their cells as Franky stumbled out of Bea's room. Liz and Doreen trailed the wounded brunette with their eyes as Boomer dragged her out with one arm. Once gone, Liz rushed into the room to see Bea by the edge of her bed, one side of her face bruised to a ripe, plum colour. 

 

"Jesus, Bea. Must you always fight?" 


End file.
